


Nothing Better

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cow Island for the win, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Ushijima the sweetheart, dirty talker Hinata, power bottomish Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small smutty drabble until I can actually start writing longer things again. And I really just wanted to write something of a pair I really love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

Writin a short smutty drabble until I can actually get my ass in gear.

Warnings: Size kink, rough sex, marking kink, dirty talker Hinata, power bottomish Hinata,

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Loud moans produced from Hinata's opened mouth while groans came from the male from under him. Ushijima gripped at the smaller boys hips pounding into him as best as he could from where he was laying. He was sure his grip on those pale, sweat drenched hips would be marked in dark purplish bruises by the morning. He would regret it by morning, although Hinata would always insist that it was fine. That he liked the way they looked. That the liked being marked. And by then, after Hinata said it was fine, he would believe the other. 

The slick narrow passage tightened around him and with a groan Ushijima looked up from where he was gripping Hinata. “Lo-look at me,” he had to pause to clench his teeth and rock backwards harder to meet one of Ushijima's thrust. “You-your cock is so-so thick and fat,” Hinata gave another clench with his ass moaning and swiveling his hips while doing so.

Ushijima swallowed hard. Every time Hinata would never fail in surprising him in the way he would talk. He would never get used to the way that little mouth would spew out such flithy words. He would never had thought the much smaller male could talk like that.

Hinata squeezed his thighs around Ushijima's waist tightly while bringing his hands down to sit at Ushijima's slick and hard stomach. Ushijima grit his teeth together as he took ahold of Hinata's small wrists with just one of his hands. He jerked to smaller male towards his body successfully making the boy lay on him.

“Ushijimaaa, ple-please fuck me harder. I—I love it when you do.” Hinata produced a strangled gasp and moan when Ushijima removed his hand from the boy's hips to pull at the boy's plump ass. “Ushi—” He was cut off when the elder pulled his ass cheek apart almost painfully to finger at the rim of Hinata's stuffed up hole.

For the first time since Ushijima entered Hinata, he talked his voice deep while laced in lust. “Do you like it like this Hinata?" He paused to take in a breath before continuing. “Like it when I fuck you hard and rough? When I get you to scream like a fucking whore?" He fingered at Hinata's rim where his cock pounded into the male. 

“Yes! Yes I do!” Hinata whimpered as a hot sensation went through him down to his stomach and at the base of his weeping member. “Please touch me,” 

Ushijima smirked at Hinata's request and removed his hand from the boy's ass. He reached in front of the boy to grip at his small neglected cock. It was already leaking so much amount of pre-cum. It mad Hinata's and Ushijima's stomachs slick. Hinata moaned aloud when his large hand swallowed up the boy's small cock.

“Close, so close Ushijima," The taller male nodded and removed his grip from the boy's wrist to sit on the bed to use it as a way to lean up. He pumped at Hinata's slit feeling more wetness protrude from the top. He used that wetness to rub at Hinata's sac followed by a small squeeze. “Ahn hur-hurry!”

Ushijima leaned up to capture Hinata's mouth in his with their tongues quickly swallowing up each other. And with a final pump to the smaller boy's base, Hinata came with a cry his cum spurting out in quick bursts. With that Hinata's as tightened around Ushijima's cock, sending the taller into stopping his thrusting to cum into the other's hole. And with a groan and bite to Hinata's plump lips—he did.

With shaky legs the smaller male moved to get up, only to have Ushijima lift him up himself. The dark haired male laid Hinata down on the bed. He took Hinata's wrist in hand to kiss at the bruises he left there. With a quiet sigh and droopy eyes, Hinata spoke. “Thanks Ushijima," 

Ushijima made a small smile as Hinata went to sleep immediately. He huffed and made his way to the bathroom to cleanup the ginger boy while he slept. And when he finished that he gave a small kiss to the boy's forehead and made his way into bed to cuddle up with the smaller male.


End file.
